A Shifters Heart
by DracoDreams-2
Summary: Ten years after Breaking Dawn The Lapush Pack is still changing with the exciption of Leah most of the others have imprinted but she thinks it is impossible or is it


_**Ok after reading the Twilight books (again) and reading some of the FanFics posted by twilight fans I thought to myself ~ I feel sorry for Leah she is the only female member of the pack and she thinks she will never Imprint I think I need to bring two worlds together So here goes but first drum roll please **_

_**I do not own Twilight it is owned by Stephanie Meyer, NightWorld is owned by LJ Smith, A few of the characters are mine but I am not going to earn money on it so I can't be sued.**_

A Shifters Heart

A NightWorld /Twilight Crossover

**LaPush Forest Forks Washington**

Ten years it has been ten years since the Cullen's arrival caused the change in the pack I wish it would end but it won't the Cullen's family keeps growing they are changing and they are attracting more of their kind. Everything is changing …except me I just hate my life so much It is even worse when I am around the Imprinted. "Leah" "Yes Sam, what you want ""I want you to stop hurting, you are affecting both packs". "I don't know if I can Sam seeing you and Em together, it makes my heart hurt." "Think about what I said please we all miss you will you be at the Wedding?" "Yes she would never forgive me if I didn't come." "Leah I am sorry for the way things turned out if I could Change…" "But things can't change Sam you and my Cousin are meant to be together and I am not meant to be with anyone" and Leah turned and ran in to the forest to shift and run.

**Hard Rock Cafe Las Vegas**

I'm telling you I saw them I was in Washington State Hiking I went through a small town called Forks I had to stop in to a small shop to buy some equipment and I heard them talking about them…" "What Big Foot ha ?" Naw man not this time, The man's Voice dropped to a Whisper _Giant Wolves_" " Oh dude you are nuts that's an Urban Legend there is no such thing as Giant wolves I'm telling you they are real I went in to the woods and found the tracks I EVEN SAW ONE and the weirdest thing is I saw a woman riding on its back. It moved so fast then there were the disappearances in those woods I think that the Federal government needs to look in to this. I am writing a letter to National Geographic Demanding an Investigation the public needs to be aware of this if there are dangerous creatures out there. And the three men stand and leave still talking about different creatures in the dense forests of the world "Yeah maybe we should call a cryptozoologist or even Jungle Jack Hanna to go look for your wolves LOL" Little did the men know that every word was heard by a gentleman on the other side of the room as the men left he pulled out his cell phone and Dialed a number.

**Circle Daybreak headquarters Las Vegas**

"Lupe Acevedo" "Lupe, it's John Listen we might have a problem can you get me the boss" "He's with Hannah right now John" "Crap ok I am going to tell you what is going on and You can tell the boss I was eating at the Hard Rock and three guys were talking" John preceded to tell Lupe everything heard the men talking about When he mentioned Forks Lupe got excited " are you sure they said Forks" "Yes why" I know that name there have been whispers for century's about a place called Forks I'll tell Thierry and call you back "Hurry Lupe when they left they were talking about cryptozoologist's and Jack Hanna" "Ok let me talk to the boss and I will get right back to you." Lupe hung up the phone.  
~_Damn the boss isn't going to like being bothered he doesn't get enough time alone with Hannah as it is_ _well here goes_. And she pushes a button on the desk "Yes Lupe what is it" "sorry to bother you boss but I have some Information you need to hear" Lupe I asked not to be disturbed can it wait" "Thierry, Lupe said I 'm sorry but it can't wait". "Ok Lupe come up and we will hear your information. "Thierry what's wrong " Hannah asked "I don't know Angel but it is very important in all these years Lupe has never called me Thierry I am worried." There was a knock on the door and it opened "Lupe I've missed you Hannah said "I've missed you to ma'am" "Lupe how many times must I tell you call me Hannah" "I am sorry Miz Hannah" "That's the best I am going to get today isn't it" "I'm sorry Ma'am" "Ladies can we continue this later, Lupe you said you have some important information" "Yes sir John called earlier and said he heard some information if it is ok I will call him and let him tell you himself." "That will be fine Lupe" Lupe called her shifter friend "John I am here with the Boss and Miz Hannah" Lupe said winking at Hannah Your on Speaker phone John tell the boss exactly what you told me.

"Hello Boss,Miz Hannah" "Oh John not you to" "sorry ma'am" "Ok boss here's what happened I was at the Hard Rock and I heard some guys talking…..Thierry and Hannah listened as John the shifter told what he heard. Um something like this could destroy the NightWorld if it is shapeshifters and they are discovered it would bring down everything, John do you know where the men are now "Yeah Boss they are walking down the strip." "Ok wait till they are alone and then ….Take them we must prevent the Public from finding out about us at any cost Also Lupe What teams are available right now experienced level 3 teams" Thierry, Hannah said you surly don't intend to Kill them do you?"

" What no Hannah I told you I don't Kill Humans, I'm sorry, John Capture and Contain only No Injury's if possible." "Boss, we have Two level 3 teams currently open Lupe said from where she was sitting looking at her Palm Pilot, Keller's team, and Rashel's Team, Sir may I recommend using a mostly shifter team for this and with Galan…." "Yes yes you are right as usual Lupe Call Keller give her the information and tell her to get her team to Um Port Angles it is the closest city that they can blend in easily and call Rashel and have her team on standby Just in case we are not sure what to expect in Forks.

**Ok all thats it for now Let me know what you think**  
**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter More to come If you want it  
Draco2**


End file.
